Arrow Struck
by 9witch2
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up and Robin and Raven can't seem to tell each other of their feelings toward one another. Who will step up to the plate? RobRae. R&R, please! Ch. 3 is up!
1. Valentine Taunts

"C'mon Raven." Beast Boy begged. "Just one movie!_ Please?" _The elfish-looking boy got on his knees and begged. The girl called Raven sighed before responding.

"What movie?" she asked, standing up.

"_Wicked Scary Two_!"

"I'll blow something up if I do." Raven's voice was flat and emotionless. Her violet eyes glared harshly down at the small teen she (unbelievably) referred to as a friend.

"Oh, come on, Raven." said another of her friends as he entered the room. This boy was slightly taller than her at this point, with jet black hair and a uniform that resembled a traffic light. He smiled, leaning against the frame of her door coolly. "Just because tomorrow is Valentine's Day doesn't mean you have to lock yourself away in your room and remain dormant until the fifteenth.

"I'm _not _hiding from that stupid holiday, Boy Blunder." she replied hotly. Robin's constant ways of being able to read her like a book bothered her. Then she realized something the two shouldn't have done… "And speaking of my room, get out!"

To the girl's great surprise, the changeling pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and in one fluid motion, attached himself to her bedpost. He sat himself down and crossed his arms. He put on a childish face as if to pout.

"No." Beast Boy replied. Raven could tell she wasn't going to win this fight. But she could try. She pulled out her communicator and pressed a button before speaking into it.

"Cyborg, could you do me a huge favor and bring a lock pick or a saw up to my room?" She waited for an answer.

"Beastie Boo lock himself in your bathroom to read your diary again?"

"No."

"Okay… I'll be right there."

Robin chuckled from his place at her door. He truly found the situation utterly amusing. He'd also learned his dark friend kept a diary.

Raven looked the Boy Wonder over. Only, she disguised her look of slight longing with one of her signature glares. He truly was a boy of wonder. His hair always looked the same; there was never a hair out of place on his head. His eyes- oh! His eyes were a constant mystery. She'd, on several occasions, caught herself pondering his eye color. She liked to imagine them as an icy blue or a shining green. The girl moved down his face to his lips. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him…

Raven had never kissed an "Earth boy" as Starfire would put it. All of her relationships in Azarath had been long ago. It had been four long years since she'd kissed anyone and had the overjoyed thought that someone loved her. But since she'd gotten her powers, she couldn't risk such emotions.

But she couldn't help but wonder… Her eyes took a glance at his muscular chest and moved downward slightly to his stomach. She imagined him in his bathing suit. He had six-pack abs and strong shoulders. Before she went farther and risked his noticing, she stopped.

"What about you?" she spoke to the Boy Wonder. He gave her a mocking questioning look. "You aren't incapacitated by your stupidity…at the moment. Get out."

"Someone's got to look out for BB. You can't kill him. He's the punching bag of the whole team." Robin said without skipping a beat. Beast Boy gave a huff of annoyance on the other side of the room. Raven opened her mouth to retort, but Cyborg entered the room.

He got to work without a word, wrestling a struggling Beast Boy in the process. Cyborg finally managed to remove the cuff from Raven's bedpost and literally dragged the shrieking boy along behind him. The two left the two birds standing there in silence.

"So…How's your diary coming?" Robin asked casually.

"Medication. You need it." Raven snapped back.

"No need to be touchy, Rae. It's called a joke. Even though it doesn't really make you laugh…So, was I right?" His dark companion let a skeptical look fall over her face. "I mean, was I right that you'd hide away from the world tomorrow?" Sharp, piercing violet eyes stared at him for a moment before, to his surprise, changed. They widened slightly and shone more. She seemed slightly hurt.

Raven slumped down on her bed with her back to Robin. She didn't want him to know she really wanted someone to spend Valentine's Day with. He could read her like an open book or like the giant "E" on the eye chart. He was a detective. He knew how to decode actions and body language and voice tones. Robin could piece together a seemingly impossible million piece puzzle in an instant.

So Raven saw no point in not admitting it. She told him. "As much as I say things like "It's pointless." and "It's a stupid holiday." I sort of wish I could be a part of it as well."

"Then why don't you become a part of it?" he questioned. He joined her on her bed. A tingling feeling spread threw the girl as the boy placed a consoling arm around her shoulders.

"My emotions, Robin. They'll destroy-"

"Everything. I know, but I thought you said your emotions are easier to control now that Trigon is gone." Robin cut in. Everyone in the tower had heard Raven's lame emotions excuse a zillion times. It would be a year next month since the demon controlling and contorting Raven's powers had been defeated.

Raven, unsure of what to say next, sat silent yet again. _Isn't my control problem supposed to be gone by now? Its been nearly a year. Surely, that's enough time. Why do things still blow up, especially when I'm around or thinking about Robin? _She thought to herself.

As if on cue, a book on her bedside table exploded, sending half-charred pages across the room. She suppressed a blush with difficulty. _Crap. He probably knows I like him now. God! Why can't I get this under control? Now he's going to think I'm a total dork! Why did I have to develop feelings for our _leaderRaven panicked.

Robin did nothing about the papers. He just glanced at them, though Raven couldn't tell. He didn't flinch or scream like the others did or make fun of her as a childish BB. He just focused on the girl before him.

_God! Why can't I tell her how I feel? _he thought. _Because you're the leader of the team and you don't have time for romance. _another voice of his answered. _Oh, grow up, Dick. Tell her! Ask her out for V-Day! _Just as Robin was about to say something, the door opened without warning.

"Are you guys coming to watch _Wicked Scary Two _with us or not?"the green boy said indignantly. It was then that he noticed Robin's arm around Raven and the fact that they were sitting on a bed. Robin, knowing his teammates suspicious glare, instantly moved his hand away from his crush. "I am so not going to ask." BB added, hands in the air defensively.

Without another word, the three walked out to go get the hell scared out of them.


	2. Pink Roses

(A/N) Okay, all. This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers. All six of them laughs in back round. ANYWAYS, I hope you like it, cause this is my first fic. I figured I shouldn't tell you that in the begging 'cause then you wouldn't read it. So, thankies for the reviews. Please tell me what you think of this chapter!

Disclaimer: I so don't own the Teen Titans. But I so wish I did.

_Arrow Struck_

_Chapter Two- Pink Roses_

Raven woke up to the sound of slight tapping on her door. She glanced at the digital clock on her bedside table that told her it was only seven in the morning. Whoever was bothering her this early was so going to get thrown off the roof. She stormed over to the door and opened it with such force that strands of deep purple hair flew into her eyes.

Her mouth was open to shoot a nasty comment at a teammate, but didn't need to. No one was there. _It's probably Beast Boy playing "Tap and Haul Ass." _Raven told herself. BB loved to pull pranks like that. But she was pretty sure she scared him enough the last time by smacking his face and kicking him in the nuts. Robin and Cyborg had followed up with taunting the elf for days. There was a very slim chance it was BB. Although he was unbelievably dense, he never woke this early.

Raven levitated her cloak over to herself and wrapped it closely around her. There was no way anyone would catch her in her revealing lilac pajamas. She believed them revealing, anyway. The shorts were slightly darker than the top and were rather short. The tank, however, was what she was nervous about. It had spaghetti straps and a shelf bra (which so didn't support anything) and cut off at the end of her ribcage.

She set quickly down the hallway. She kept quiet as not to wake anyone. When she found that green menace, things weren't going to be pretty.

At the end of the hall, she came to a divide. There were paper arrows on the floor on the hallway to the left. Thinking it was a prank, she followed them anyway. The arrows led her all the way to the roof. _What the hell are they doing? _Raven asked herself as she pushed open the door.

To the dark girl's surprise, no one appeared to be on the roof. She believed it strange, but paid it no mind. She was more focused on the items sitting on the floor a few paces ahead of her. The items confirmed her suspicions that it was a prank. But she moved forward to investigate further.

In a glass vase sat the most beautiful roses the teen had ever seen. They were full and a gorgeous pink in color. Pink roses. About the vase was a blood red ribbon with a card tucked within it. Leaning on the side of the bouquet was a red heart shaped box which the girl assumed to be chocolates. She knelt down and immediately read the card:

_Rae,_

_If you're reading this, I'm glad. I won't have to knock twice. It took a lot of courage just to do that, especially knowing you might have blown me to oblivion. Anyway, I've always wanted to tell you something. It's been eating away at me. So, I decided what better day to tell you I love you than on Valentine's Day, right? Rae, you are a terrific person, and I'm really glad to have gotten to know you. You are so special to me, and of late I've caught myself wondering the weirdest things. Like what your favorite color was (which I found out from Cyborg is pink) and (oh, please don't run off to hurt him just yet) and why you like vanilla scents so much (please don't think I've gone around sniffing you and your stuff) and…Okay, I know what you're thinking. This is a prank, but it isn't. I know you're also thinking "Okay, cut the mushy crap." so I'll get to the bottom line._

Raven paused for a brief thought. _Holy crap, how does he know?_

_I love you. Please be a part of Valentine's Day._

_Love,_

_Like I'd Tell You My Name._

The dark girl stared at how her admirer signed. She was about to get up and go back downstairs with her gifts when she noticed a postal script.

_P.S. Turn around._

Raven obeyed the letter and turned to see her admirer standing there with a grin plastered to his. The Boy Wonder's smile faded slightly when she shook her head. Was this really happening? Why on Earth did Robin fall for Raven when he could have any girl? Her heart fluttered and her stomach did flips. She felt shaky. And in a moment, a small smile made its way onto her face and her eyes watered.

The girl dropped the card and forgot about her pajamas. She rushed over and embraced Robin with all her might. He just hugged her back, closing his eyes. _Wow… _He thought. _She likes me back. She loves me. I did it. _The two birds stood there for a moment before the doorknob broke from the door. Neither noticed it.

"Thanks, Robin." came Raven's muffled voice.

"Don't mention it, Rae."

The two finally let go of one another, staring into each others eyes. Well, almost.

"So do you still want to hide in your room tonight or go on a date with me?" the traffic light questioned, pulling her over to watch the sunrise. To his surprise, Raven leaned against him and put an arm across his chest on his shoulder. He didn't object. He loved the feeling of holding her. That's how he began to have feelings for her- when she had hugged him a year before, right after the Trigon incident. Now, somehow, it felt better.

"I need to meditate before we do." she replied, her head against his chest. She shivered slightly. Robin pulled the girl closer in an effort to warm her up.

"That was really smart, coming out here with those pajamas, Rae." he said softly.

"Yeah, well…I thought BB was playing another prank, so I wanted to hurt him, ASAP." They laughed, but stopped when they heard voices at the door.

"Holy hell! The doorknob's gone!" Cyborg said. His voice was muffled.

"Oh! Me! Pick me!" BB shrieked.

"Oh, yes, Beast Boy! Do the ramming of the door." Star cried.

Raven and Robin exchanged glances and watched the door as a green ram knocked down the door. Raven hastily levitated the flowers and chocolates from harm's way. Beast Boy teetered for a moment and fell over, returning to regular form. Starfire and Cyborg stood and looked on in amazement. They weren't looking at the collapsed Beast Boy but at a masked boy and violet-eyed girl holding onto each other with a vase of twelve pink roses sitting right behind them.

Starfire gasped, clearly appalled that Robin wouldn't fall for her. Cyborg's mechanical eye twitched at the sight. Beast Boy sat up and pointed.

"I KNEW IT!" the boy screamed, standing up. "I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!" He jumped up and down for emphasis to his already clear point.

Raven sat still, not sure of what to do next. Her companion noticed a light pink blush wash over her pale face. He held back a laugh and "took a page from Raven's book", so to speak. He glared. The others stared on in utter shock as to what was going on.

"Do you mind?" Robin asked. "We were having a moment, here."

(A/N) So how'd I do? I love how I did the letter from Robin. Hope you liked it! Please review!


	3. Sweet Dreams

A/N: This is the last chapter. Please read and review! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I so wish I did.

_Arrow Struck_

_Chapter Three_

_Sweet Dreams _

The others had left without a word, leaving the two love birds to their cuddling.

"So where should we go on our date?" Robin inquired. He stroked Raven's hair lovingly and kissed the top of her head.

"I dunno."

"Movies? Fair? Dinner? A combo? Or all three? Dancing, maybe?" the boy threw answers out left and right. He wouldn't let her know, but he hadn't been on a date in at least a year and a half. Well, three years if you didn't count his dreadful experience with a human-moth crossbreed and his blonde bombshell of a spoiled daughter. He was sure he'd be a little rough.

Raven shrugged. Honestly, she didn't care what they did. She had her newly found Valentine date who she'd been swooning over for some time. She couldn't care less what they did. Four long years without a date worried her though. Hopefully he wouldn't take it personally if she was a little rough around the edges. But then again, who was she trying to fool? Of course she was rough around the edges; that was who she was. She was a dark girl who loved her personal space and down time. Any idiot (Beast Boy) who got in her way of that was as good as dead.

"Fine. Be that way." Robin joked. "How does dinner and the fair sound?" The masked hero supplied. He could tell Raven would never admit to something she'd want to do- especially on a date.

"Sounds good." Raven replied, hugging her love tighter.

"So I'll pick you up at your door at seven?"

"Sure."

"Is it alright if we take the motor cycle?" He asked her. Driving cars had never been his thing. Now, if he had a sports car, now that would be a new thing entirely.

Raven opened the door to reveal Robin standing in her doorway. At least, she thought it was Robin. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a red polo shirt, and a gray sweatshirt. His black hair was down instead of spiked with some pushed across his forehead. But what really caught Raven's attention were his eyes. Yes, his eyes. He'd actually taken off his mask. Pools of handsome blue stared back at her. She couldn't believe he'd actually taken off his mask.

Robin smiled when he saw his date's reaction to his state of masklessness (A/N: do you like my word?). He looked her over. She'd dressed normally, too. A pair of worn faded jeans hugged her hips with a silver star-covered belt atop them. She wore a navy tank over a baby blue fishnet top. A navy zip sweatshirt was in her arms.

The two stood there for a moment, taking each other in.

_Wow. I love his look. He's not trying to hide his body, is he? _Raven thought.

_Gosh. I love her shirt. She's got killer curves. _Robin pointed out to himself.

"Nice top, Rae." Robin said quickly.

"Nice eyes." She smiled. Robin held out his hand and she took it, following him down the hall.

The couple enjoyed dinner at the pizza place. They chatted about everything- but mostly things to get to know each other better. Robin confided his real name to her. Richard Grayson. She listened as he told her stories of his training to become the Boy Wonder and of his childhood experiences. Raven told him of her mother and Azarath, her old neighbors, and bullies that had teased her. When they came to a silence, Dick filled the void.

"I know this isn't the most romantic place for a date." he said, tracing the condensation on the outside of the glass that held his root beer. He looked down as if embarrassed. The dark girl tapped his foot with hers to make him look up.

"It's fine, Dick." she said sincerely. "Honestly. I mean, I haven't been on a single date in, well…"

"You can tell me." Robin insisted.

"You first." she retorted, smiling.

_That smile is so beautiful. But now she has a way to make my heart melt. It's like a power. How can I not tell her? _"Three years." He used vocal tones. Once again, he examined his soda. Raven snorted. He didn't look up. "I know. It's a really long time."

"It's been at least four for me." Raven's smile faded. He tapped her foot this time and took the last bit of soda from his cup.

"Wanna get outa here?" Boy Wonder asked, smiling. Raven nodded, and after Robin paid, they drove off to the carnival.

The two played games and rode the bumper cars at least ten times that night. They couldn't resist buying some cotton candy. They had a blast and couldn't have had more fun. They were with each other, and that's what mattered to them. After riding the Ferris wheel one last time, they headed home.

They got into the tower quietly, as not to wake the others. It was nearly two in the morning. But, as they entered the main room, they figured out that they didn't need to creep about.

Star and Beast Boy sat on the couch. BB was playing a video game while Star watched, daydreaming. Soda cans and a bag of chips littered the coffee table. Remotes and game controllers were scattered about the room and in the kitchen.

"Finally, geez." BB commented. "I thought you guys would never get home. Making out would be my guess."

"Friend Robin, friend Raven, how glad I am to see you! Would you like to join us in the partaking in the eating of the unhealthy sugar candies and the gaming of the videos?" Starfire asked cheerfully. "It has been quiet without you and friend Cyborg since he too was on the dating of the Valentine 's Day."

"Yeah, with Bumble Bee." Beast Boy added.

"Are you going to scream at this discovery, too, Martian Boy?" Raven joked.

"I am not a Martian!" BB shouted. He pointed at her angrily, standing on the back of the couch.

Robin and Raven turned away laughing. The Boy Wonder walked his favorite dark girl to her bedroom door to say goodnight.

"Thanks, Robin. That was a total blast. I don't think I've ridden bumper cars and had fun with them since Elf Boy came along." The purple haired girl told him. She smiled.

"Not a problem. I had fun, too. Thanks for coming. I'm glad you didn't think I was like a stalker from liking the smell of your hair." He chuckled and moved closer. "And I know it's only the first date and all, but I just need to do this." Richard tilted his head downward and placed his hands carefully. One elevated Raven's chin slightly and the other rested on her waist. He moved in slowly and kissed her.

Raven let her hands rest on his muscular chest. She found herself kissing the Boy Wonder back. When they pulled away, smiling.

"Sweet dreams, Rae." Robin whispered as he hugged her.

"Sweet dreams, Robbie." Raven teased slightly.

And now she knew what she had pondered just a day before. How would it feel to kiss Robin? The answer? Spectacular.

A/N: So there it is, the ending! I hoped you liked it! Thankies for the reviews!


End file.
